


Solace

by nieeex



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ?? i think?, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieeex/pseuds/nieeex
Summary: in which daniel is jaehwan's form of solace.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> the pov changes every few paragraph im soRRY AAA my friend and i wrote this out of impulse and it came out pretty decent so here it is i hope its readable aa its just a small small drabble uwu

ˈsɒlɪs/Submit

1\. noun  
comfort or consolation in a time of great distress or sadness.  
synonyms: comfort, consolation, cheer, support, relief

2\. verb  
give solace to.  
synonyms: comfort, give solace to, console, cheer, support, relieve, soothe, calm

♡♡

the shorter took a seat on the piano bench, fingers running across the keys of the abandoned piano. it was still working fine, why was it abandoned? maybe, no matter the quality, you will get abandoned for the newer. his gaze fix on the latter sitting on top of the piano, his hair flying in the direction of the wind. ethereal. maybe that's why they were working so hard, in fear of being overshadowed by the newer groups, in fear of being forgotten.

the latter's eyes meet his and he instinctively breaks into a small grin, "the sunset is breath-taking, huh."

♡♡

daniel hums in return, eyes shifting back to admire the view, "thank god we took a break from practice." he huffs, leaning down onto the top of the piano. he had never complained, that his life basically revolved around practicing and satisfying his fans. he signed up for it, he should take responsibility like the grown man he is. but grown-ups have their own hardships too. not once but many times, he had broken down in the arms of his beloved. daniel tilts his head to look at the other. jaehwan was busying himself with the piano, playing and replaying the song he was composing. daniel hums along to the tune, jaehwan practices too much. "baby, you played that all night. give yourself a break."

♡♡

jaehwan's hands stop moving at his words, his hands falling onto his lap. it went quiet for a moment before he pushes his chair back, climbing onto the piano, barely squeezing beside his husband. daniel's hands was already positioned, ready to welcome his small frame. jaehwan nuzzles into daniel's chest, the scent of home overwhelming his nose, comforting him.

"i'm sorry we can't have dates like the others. walk around hand in hand, calling each other cute pet names," he feels the grip around him tighten, "and i'm always busy with composing or practicing, even having mini dates like this in between practices." he was not going to cry, no. not if he was used to the thought long ago. it often overwhelms him, sucking him into a whirlpool of sorrow thoughts. but kang daniel makes it better, like he is now. jaehwan takes in another whiff of the latter's scent.

♡♡

daniel holds him firmly in his arms. jaehwan never felt so fragile. he presses a kiss onto the crown of the latter's head and felt jaehwan whimpering softly against the fabric of his tee.

"i love dates like these with you. dates where I would watch you compose, or practice. you know how charming you look when you’re concentrating?" he throws in a tease, in which jaehwan punches him in the tummy as response. "no, but really. any time with you is the best time. as long as you're there with me, it's fine. be it kim jaehwan, wanna one's main vocal, trying to grab my bum in fan meets and trying to play it off as fanservice, or kim jaehwan, kang daniel's boyfriend, just being in my embrace all day, i still love you. and that's all that counts, no?" daniel tilts his head up, attempting to peek at the latter's reaction. jaehwan in a down mood was not uncommon, but he still preferred the latter as that fiesty, playful child who bickers with him like his life is dependent on it.

♡♡

jaehwan senses movement from the body below, probably to check on him. in an attempt to escape daniel's line of vision, he nuzzles into the crook of daniel's neck. the body below eased, probably giving up on peeking after a while.

"i love you," jaehwan mumbles against the skin of his neck softly. daniel squeezes him lightly in the stand of a reply, but jaehwan understands. maybe it's silent cuddles like these that he loves the most, alike to those daniel gives him before they sleep every night. maybe everything comes with a price in life. if daniel came with the price of being put in an idol group to perform and satisfy repetitively, jaehwan is willing to pay.

his elbow grazes against the surface of the abandoned piano. perhaps once they get old and abandoned, they might be able to finally live the romance they yearned for so desperately.


End file.
